Behind the Rose
by Mew Apple
Summary: Haruka and Masato arrive in Jhoto and Haruka immediately signs up for the Asagi City Pokemon Contest. What will be the outcome? Contestshipping. HarukaXShuu
1. Chapter 1

Hey! If you aren't familiar with the japanese names in Pokemon, you might want to read this before reading the fanfic. All pokemon mentioned in my fanfic will be keeping their english names since I'm not very familiar with their japanese names and it would even be more confusing, anyway.

(Japanese names first, then U.S. name)

Characters

Haruka --- May/Sapphire

Masato --- Max

Yuuki --- Brendan/Ruby

Shuu ---- Drew

Satoshi ---- Ash Ketchum

Takeshi ---- Brock

Kasumi ---- Misty

Kenji ---- Tracey Sketchit

Mikan ---- Jasmine

Professor Odamaki ---- Professor Birch

Towns/etc

Asagi City ---- Olivine City

Touka City ---- Petalburg City


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pocket Monsters (Pokemon) or its characters in any way. Please keep in mind that I'll only be using their japanese names. Only the pokemon will be keeping their english names. Yuuki is also in there for fun. He never appears in the anime. You also might want to read the **Author's Notes** before reading this if you aren't too familiar with the japanese names 3.

Also, the beginning of this fanfic starts off right when Haruka and Masato leave for Jhoto. It's not very accurate because I watched that episode RAW .

* * *

"Everyone, take care!"

Both Haruka and Masato waved good-bye to Satoshi, Takeshi, Pikachu, and the others as the boat slowly drifted from the harbor. They continued to wave good-bye to them until they could no longer see them. But they still continued to look in the direction of the harbor with sad expressions. You could immediately tell that it was hard for them to leave Satoshi and the others, let alone the Hoenn region.

After some time, Masato turned to his older sister. "Ne, Satoshi said that when I become a Pokemon trainer, he'll challenge me to a pokemon battle!"

Haruka simply nodded, glad that her younger brother was happy after Satoshi's words.

"I can't wait! When we come back home to the Hoenn region, Papa will be proud of me! And, I want to show Papa how much I got stronger from before!"

"Now then, let's go eat Takeshi's obento."

Masato happily nodded. "I'm really, really hungry!" The two laughed as they and their pokemon walked with them inside.

The next day, Haruka woke up to very bright sunlight. She got out of bed, shielding her eyes, and walked outside to see how much longer until Jhoto. They weren't quite there yet, but she guessed that they would arrive at Jhoto by noon. She yawned as she stretched her arms and walked back inside her room to clean herself up. After she finished brushing her teeth and changed into her usual clothes, Masato had already woken up.

With nothing to do, she just stood at the deck alongside her Blaziken, Squirtle, and Eevee. She watched the water splash around the boat; the sunlight causing the splash of water to look like shining crystals. Haruka sighed. She wondered how long it'd actually be until they reached Jhoto.

"Eevee!"

Haruka looked up. Eevee was soaking wet, being recently attacked by Squirtle's water gun, but looked like it was having a lot of fun. Blaziken was sitting somewhere nearby, but not too close by Squirtle, as it was a fire-type pokemon and didn't want to get wet. Haruka chuckled to herself a bit. Her pokemon seemed to be having a lot of fun. Munchlax was with Masato, probably playing another one of Masato's favorite games.

"Attention! We will soon be arriving at Jhoto!" echoed the boat's speakers.

Haruka sat up straight in anticipation after hearing the announcement. "Alright guys, lets get you back in your pokeballs." Blaziken, Squirtle, and Eevee nodded and were soon inside their pokeballs. "Now to get Munchlax back inside."

Haruka stood up, then made her way to Masato's room. "Masato, we're almost near Jhoto now, so I need to get Munchlax back into his pokeball." Haruka looked inside. Munchlax was there all right, but where was Masato? "Masato? Munchlax, where did Masato go?"

Munchlax looked at Haruka for a moment, then pointed in the direction of the closet. Haruka walked to the closet, and lightly knocked 3 times. "Masato, what are you doing in the closet?"

"Munchlax and I were playing hide and seek!"

"C'mon, Masato, we're almost near Jhoto now. Get out of the closet."

Rustling was heard inside the closet, then the creak of the door opening. Haruka backed a few steps as Masato jumped out from the closet. After Masato got out, Haruka got Munchlax back into his pokeball. Both Masato and Haruka went out onto the deck and watched as they got more and more closer to the harbor of Asagi City.

They were both excited to see the new land that was ahead of them. They had heard a lot from Satoshi about his travels in Jhoto with Kasumi and Kenji. Masato was especially interested with Jhoto. He wanted to learn everything he could so he could show his father how much he learned.

"We have now arrived at Asagi City." the speakers echoed once again.

Haruka and Masato took a brief glance at each other and both hurried off the boat and onto the harbor. They looked at the shops and the people walking around with pokemon they have never seen before. Haruka recognized only one pokemon, and that was Totodile, one of the pokemon they had seen of Satoshi's before their journey for the Battle Frontier began.

"Waa! Everything is so different than it is in Kanto and the Hoenn region!" Masato exclaimed.

"Let's go look around, Masato."

Masato nodded, and both siblings looked inside the shops and bought some food for them to eat. Their last stop was the Gym. They remembered Satoshi's story about having to get medicine for Asagi's Gym Leader, Mikan. Wanting to meet Mikan, they walked inside the Gym.

The Gym was simply designed, with a short walkway outlined with boulders that lead up to a raised stone platform. They saw a fairly young girl sitting on the platform, waiting for pokemon trainers who wish to challenge her. Mikan had been observing Haruka and Masato for some time now.

"Excuse me, are you Mikan?" asked Haruka, unsurely.

Mikan stood up, and then smiled. "Yes, I am. And who are you?"

"I'm- I'm Haruka and this is my younger brother, Masato. We've heard about you from Satoshi."

"Ah! You're Satoshi's friends?" Mikan had already begun walking down from the platform towards the siblings. "How is Satoshi?"

Haruka and Masato looked at each other, then smiled. "Satoshi is doing fine! He's beaten the Hoenn League and the Battle Frontier!"

"Really? Satoshi must have been busy! And were you two traveling with him?" The siblings nodded in reply.

"Mikan, I was wondering, where is the nearest Pokemon Contest being held?"

"Hmm? Pokemon Contest.. I believe there is one being held here in Asagi City in two days. Are you entering, Haruka?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes, I am!"

After their conversation with Mikan, Haruka and Masato stayed at the Pokemon Center. Masato had gone to sleep early, but Haruka stayed in the lobby area, unable to sleep. She had other thoughts on her mind. Thoughts about Shuu and Harley. She wondered, where were they? Were they entering the Asagi Pokemon Contest? Or were they somewhere else in the Jhoto region? All these questions haunted her mind, until a familiar voice called her.

"Haruka?"

Haruka looked up to see Yuuki; Professor Odamaki's son. "Ah, Yuuki! Wh- what are you doing in Jhoto?"

Yuuki grinned. "I was here for the Pokemon Contests, of course! I didn't know you were coming too. Are you here for the contests, too?"

"Of course I am! I need to, if I want to show Shuu how great a coordinator, I am!" exclaimed Haruka.

"Shuu? Trying to impress a guy you like?"

Haruka blushed a light pink. "N-no! It's nothing like that! He's my rival!"

"Alright, alright!" Yuuki sat down in the chair next to Haruka's. "How many ribbons did you get from the Hoenn region?"

"10 ribbons! 5 from Hoenn, and 5 from Kanto!"

"Really?" Yuuki was very impressed.

Haruka nodded as she took out her case holding her ribbons. Yuuki noticed that one ribbon was only half there.

"What's with this ribbon?"

"Oh, that one. Well, I tied with Satoshi and we split it in half" Before Yuuki said anything, Haruka explained, "I was traveling with Satoshi and his friend Takeshi in the Hoenn region and in Kanto."

"Wow, you've sure been through a lot since you left Touka City."

"Yeah.. Although I had a lot of fun!" Both laughed heartily.

"Hmm, am I interrupting something?" asked a rather too familiar voice.

"S-shuu!"

"Eeh, so that's Shuu?"

"That's right." He flipped his dark green hair. "And who is _this_, Haruka?"

For a moment, Haruka thought she heard jealously in Shuu's voice. "This is Yuuki. He's a friend of mine back in Touka City."

"Touka City, eh? I say it's rather unfortunate that you have been friends since that long. You must have been through a lot of Haruka's ill-mannered behavior." Shuu smirked.

Haruka jumped out of her seat. "SHUU! You haven't known me THAT long! How would YOU know!" Haruka's face was red with anger. "And besides, YOU are the one who causes me to act like THIS!"

Shuu's smirk remained. "I assume you are entering the Asagi Pokemon Contest?"

"Of course I will! I'll show you!" Haruka then jumped back into her seat. She then realized that they had forgotten all about Yuuki; well, she had. "Yuuki's entering too! Aren't you?"

"Of course! I wouldn't come to Jhoto just to sight-see."

Shuu flipped his hair once more. "Then I'll see you two later." Both Haruka and Yuuki watched as Shuu made his way to his room in the Pokemon Center, his right arm slightly waving side to side as his way of saying good bye.

Haruka sighed. "That Shuu.. One of these days, I'll show him what I can do."

"You two seem very friendly," Yuuki gave Haruka a big grin.

"I would never be friendly with such a snob like him, thinking he's always better than me." Haruka slowly got out of her seat and put her right hand to her mouth to yawn. "I'm going to sleep now, Yuuki. Good night!"

"'Night!"

The next day, Haruka headed straight to the contest hall as soon as she cleaned herself up to sign up for the Pokemon Contest the next day. When she was finished, she thought about whom she would use for the appeals and who to use for the battles. After a lot of thinking, she finally decided that she would use Squirtle for the appeals and Eevee for the battles.

"Now what can I do for the rest of the day?" Haruka asked herself. "Maybe I can go see the Jhoto pokemon with Masato.. He'd most definitely be interested, although I don't want to put up with his know-it-all attitude." Haruka sighed. "Or maybe I can go somewhere with Yuuki..."

"Thinking about going on a _date_ with your _childhood_ friend?"

Haruka jumped in surprise. "S-shuu! Don't surprise me like that!"

Shuu smirked and did his famous hair flip. "You, of all people, thinking about going on a date at a time like this when the Pokemon Contest is tomorrow? I would of thought you knew better."

"I WASN'T thinking about going on a date with Yuuki! He's just a childhood friend after all! A-and besides, I would've went to train my pokemon for tomorrow if you hadn't surprised me!" Haruka muttered under her breath, "Besides... there's someone else.."

Shuu had very sharp hearing and heard what Haruka muttered. His expression changed. "Well, I'll be going now." He turned around, his hair shadowing his eyes, and waved good-bye to Haruka.

"Huh? Did Shuu's expression just change?"

Haruka simply shrugged off that question and decided to go back to the Pokemon Center. She hadn't eaten anything since dinner last night, and wanted to get food in her stomach. When Haruka walked through the entrance, she saw that Masato and Yuuki were already eating together. Haruka walked up to their table, both hands on her hips.

"At least one of you could've called me inside to eat, too."

Both Yuuki and Masato had their arm behind their head, "Sorry," they said, even though their mouths were filled with food.

Haruka sighed and got herself some food, and sat down with Yuuki and Masato. Yuuki and Masato hadn't seen each other in a while; it was nostalgic to hear them casually talking to each other after so long.

It was noon, and Haruka had absolutely nothing to do. She thought that her Squirtle and Eevee were quite skilled in Pokemon Contests now, so they would know what to do even if she didn't train them. The only options left were to go see the Jhoto pokemon with Masato or go somewhere with Yuuki. She didn't want Shuu to mix things up again between her and Yuuki, so that option was crossed out. But she didn't want to hear Masato's know-it-all attitude. She had no options left.

"Maybe I should train Squirtle and Eevee for a bit.."

Haruka went to a nearby field and let out Squirtle and Eevee. "Squirtle, you'll be doing the appeals. Eevee, you'll be doing the battles. Are you two ready for training?"

The two pokemon nodded and said their names in reply. "Alright, lets get started!"

After some time, both the pokemon and Haruka were tired. Haruka put Squirtle and Eevee back into their pokeballs and went inside the Pokemon Center to rest. The sky had already begun to turn orange, indicating that the sun was setting. Haruka sat on one of the chairs in the lobby and fanned herself with her hand. After cooling herself off, she ate dinner, and went upstairs to go to bed early. She had a rather long day ahead of her.

It was the day of the Asagi City Pokemon Contest. So far, she knew her main competition would most likely be Shuu and Yuuki, but she didn't know if Saori or Harley were entering, too.

"Masato, why don't you stay with Munchlax or Blaziken, in the stands? That way you won't get too lonely."

"Thanks, onee-chan."

The Pokemon Contest started. First, as always, they introduced the coordinators who were competing. Then, there were the appeals. Almost every time, Shuu was always right before Haruka, She watched as Shuu and his Masquerain performed excellently.

'_He always performs excellently...'_

"Next is Haruka from Touka City!"

Haruka and Squirtle ran out onto the stage and performed their appeal. "Squirtle! You know what to do!"

Squirtle nodded and did a rapid spin while shooting out ice beam. Then, it landed and the ice beam turn into crystals that were delicately falling.

"Now use Water Gun!"

Squirtle shot out its water gun, creating some sort of fountain with the ice crystals still falling. The audience clapped and cheered as both Haruka and Squirtle bowed. Shuu watched from the side, nodding his head in approval to Haruka's appeal.

'_She has been going this far.. no wonder she has gotten much better.'_

After the many appeals, it was time for the battles. "Now, the challenges will be the following!" The screen had 8 coordinators on it, Haruka, Shuu, and Yuuki being three of them, and it chose who would fight against whom. Haruka clenched her fists together and carefully watched the screen. It then stopped. Haruka was against... Yuuki? Haruka looked over to Yuuki and smiled in anticipation. Yuuki also returned the smile back.

But it wasn't their turn to shine, just yet. There were two more battles before theirs. Shuu's battle and another coordinator's battle. Haruka didn't pay much attention to the first battle, but when it was the second battle, she silently cheered for Shuu. She wanted him to win; so she could battle him and show him what she can do.

"And the winner of this match, is Shuu! The next battle, Haruka vs. Yuuki!"

Haruka and Yuuki both stepped onto the stage, both confident. "Go, Eevee! Go, Mightyena!" Both Eevee and Mightyena were let out and both stood on guard; ready to battle.

"Mightyena, take down!"

"Eevee! Dodge it!" Eevee tried to dodge Mightyena's attack, but failed. It was hit hard enough to take 1/4 of Haruka's points. "Eevee, shadow ball!"

Mightyena was hit, but only took 1/5 of Yuuki's points. "Shadow ball? That's not effective against my Mightyena!"

"Dig!" Eevee quickly dug into the ground and was gone from view.

"What!"

Mightyena and Yuuki frantically searched the ground for any sign of Eevee, but couldn't figure out where Eevee would attack next. Mightyena felt a small part of the ground under it begin to crumble. Eevee jumped out from the crack and hit Mightyena straight on.

"Eevee! Tackle!" Eevee cried out its name and tackled Mightyena. Eevee then leaped back and stood on guard. Yuuki's points were already 3/4 gone.

"Go, Onee-chan!" cried Masato from the stands.

Haruka looked up at Masato and smiled. But while she wasn't paying attention, Yuuki yelled out another attack.

"Mightyena! Bite!"

Haruka quickly concentrated on her battle again. Eevee couldn't dodge it, and yelped in pain when it felt Mightyena's fangs on its body. Haruka gasped and desperately yelled out, "Eevee! Quick, dig!" Eevee dug into the ground again, forcing Mightyena to let go. Haruka's points were now half gone. Mightyena searched the area more calmly then before. It sniffed the ground a bit, but couldn't pick up Eevee's scent.

'_Good... this is the finishing move!'_ Haruka punched the air and yelled, "Eevee! Shadow Ball!" Eevee shot a Shadow Ball from underground and surprised both Mightyena and Yuuki. The Shadow Ball made a direct hit and KOed Mightyena.

"Haruka is the winner of this battle! She will move onto the final battle with Shuu!"

Haruka hugged her Eevee and jumped up and down with joy. "We did it, Eevee!"

"You did great, Haruka."

Haruka stopped jumping and looked confidently at Yuuki. "Thank you, Yuuki." The two shook hands and smiled at each other.

Shuu was at the sidelines, watching the two childhood friends. He would be battling Haruka next, but something about those two made him feel uncomfortable. He somewhat envied Yuuki, being so close to Haruka.

"Now! For the final battle of the Asagi City Pokemon Contest! Shuu vs. Haruka!"

The crowd rapidly cheered as Shuu made his way on stage, his many fans yelling. Shuu then flipped his dark green hair for the first time that day, causing many fangirls to squeal and yell with excitement. Haruka covered her ears with her hands, not at all liking how loud his fangirls were getting. Shuu then gracefully sent out Roselia.

"Rose! Eevee!" Both pokemon nodded at each other.

The timer started. Haruka took the first move. "Eevee! Quick attack!" Eevee nodded and ran forward, going from the left to the right. Shuu merely smirked.

"Roselia! Petal dance!"

The petals flew towards Eevee. Eevee stopped in surprise and got hit by the petals. Haruka's points went down 1/3. Haruka's hands were in fists with teeth grinding lightly against each other.

"Eevee! Shadow ball!"

Shuu still wasn't very much impressed; at least, it didn't look like he was.

"Roselia, Magical leaf!"

Eevee was again struck by Roselia's attack while Roselia was barely injured by Eevee's Shadow Ball. Haruka began to sweat. Shuu was easily beating her, no matter how much she had trained with Eevee the day before. He made it seem like things were so easy. She knew she was going to lose, but she had to try.

"Eevee! Tackle!" Eevee began to charge towards Roselia.

"Roselia, Toxic!"

Haruka smiled. "Now, Eevee! Dig!"

Eevee quickly dug underneath the ground and disappeared out of sight. Roselia stopped its Toxic attack and looked around. Shuu focused on the ground, looking for any sign that when and where Eevee would attack. But Shuu's eyes were too slow. Eevee had appeared right under Roselia and hit Roselia directly. It quickly leapt backwards, but Eevee was already getting tired.

'_Shoots! I need to finish this fast or Eevee will run out of energy! But... what can I use?'_

"Roselia, Petal Dance!"

Shuu had already begun to attack again, even though Roselia slightly recovered from Eevee's Dig attack. The petals were heading towards Eevee and fast. Eevee tried to dodge it, but was critically hit by it, causing Haruka's points to fall to zero. Shuu's fangirls began to cheer and scream loudly and the rest of the crowd soon followed. Both Shuu and Roselia bowed.

"After a thrilling battle, Shuu has won the match! Shuu wins the Asagi City ribbon!"

The cheering and clapping continued and Shuu was handed the Asagi City ribbon. Haruka started to slowly make her way off the stage, then ran down the hallway. Even though she knew she wouldn't win, her heart didn't feel any better. Tears leaked their way down her cheeks then to her chin. When she was out of the building, she began to slow down.

"C'mon, Haruka.." she whispered to herself. "Be strong.. right now isn't the time to cry.."

Haruka wiped the tears from her eyes and sat down on a nearby bench. The tears were gone now, but the sorrow in her heart wasn't. She felt the soft petals of a rose brush against her cheek.

"Don't be sad, Haruka. You did your best, didn't you?"

Even without looking, she knew it was Shuu. "I know... but..."

Shuu brushed the rose's petals against Haruka's cheek again. He leaned forward, the rose obstructing Haruka's lips, and gently kissed her. Haruka stared at Shuu with surprise, the rose still obstructing one's view of their kiss, but didn't pull away. It felt so good to have his lips against hers. Finally, he pulled away and placed the rose in Haruka's hands.

"Here." He then began to walk away from Haruka, as if nothing happened.

Haruka continued to stare at Shuu, then looked at the rose in her hands. It was the most beautiful rose she had ever gotten from Shuu. Attached to the middle of the stem was a little paper tag. Neatly written on the tag was, "I love you." Immediately, those three words written on the tag made her feel better.

_Thank you, Shuu. _


End file.
